The end of the perfect gestalt team
by Crasher55
Summary: After an accident results in the breaking up of one of the Decepticons most powerful gestalt team, Headstrong finds himself in the servos of the Autobots. Will he rejoin the Cons, or defect to the Bots? And who are these three Neutrals? Find out in "The End of the Perfect Gestalt Team."
1. Chapter 1

The end of the perfect gestalt team

(A tie in to the Chronicles of Bass)

Chapter 1: The final mission

~ Ten Years before Chris met Bass and the Autobots. ~

"Predacons, Soundwave has just brought to my attention a new vain of energon located in the mountain range the organics call the Andes Mountains. I want you to find and secure its precise location so that I can send vehicon miners there to extract as much as possible before the Autobots can detect it."

As Megatron's message finished playing, Razorclaw, the leader of the Predacons, started devise a plan on how the could accomplish their assignment quickly so that he could get back to his afternoon recharge. Rampage, the team's resident nutcase, was practically bouncing of the walls from the thought of possibly maiming some unlucky Autobot. Divebomb, the team's aerial combat specialist, could stop rambling about taking to the sky once again. Tantrum, the team's demolitions specialist, just wanted to do something to show off his strength. The only mech who wasn't getting ramped up for their mission was the team's medic and resident recluse, Headstrong. He just wanted to be back in his personal berth room and be left to his own devices.

"So, here's the plan," Razorclaw said. "We're going to need an eye-in-the-sky to make sure that we aren't interrupted by those Auto-scums, that's you Divebomb. Secondly we'll need two mechs to guard the perimeter of the area, that'll be Tantrum and Rampage. Rampage, if you run into trouble, comm. Tantrum immediately. Don't try to take on the enemy alone, got it. Lastly Headstrong and I will map out the vein's total length. Once we've done that, I'll give you the signal. This will mean that everyone will meet me back at the start of the vain. From there we will send Megatron the exact coordinates and the total length of the vain. Until the vehicons arrive, we are not to leave that position without a partner so that the enemy won't be able to ambush us."

With that, Razorclaw led them to the ground bridge. Rampage was just about to follow their leader when he noticed Headstrong's depressed look.

"What's the matter with you, Strong? You look like somebody just offlined right in front of you." Rampage asked his teammate with a hint of general concern. "Something just doesn't feel right about this mission. I can feel it in my tanks that this may be my last mission." Headstrong replied in a sullen tone.

"Just ignore it. If any of us should be worried it should be Divebomb since he's going to be alone for most of the mission. Plus you're going to be with Claw the whole time, so even if you run in to the Bots, you'll be safe." Rampage reassured him as the made their way to the others. "Yeah, I guess your right. But it's still a little unsettling." the rhino said to himself.

Once the duo reached the ground bridge platform, a vehicon activated it and all five Predacons transformed into their beast modes and jumped through, not knowing that only four of them would make the return trip.

The ground bridge closed once Headstrong exited it, leaving the Predacons alone at the base of one of the mountains. 'This isn't gonna be as easy as Razorclaw thought.' Headstrong thought to himself when he saw his leader's disgruntled look.

After a few seconds had past, Razorclaw got over this unexpected miscalculation and decided it would be best to remind everyone of the plan. "Now Divebomb, remember to alert Tantrum and Rampage if you see ANYTHING suspicious. Don't just assume that it's nothing. Tantrum, Rampage; remember to alert me if any Autobots manage to get passed you. Headstrong…" Razorclaw paused as he turned his helm to address the rhino, "Just stick close to me at all times." He concluded before he started to make his way into the first of many cave systems, with Headstrong following close behind him.

It had taken three long and exhausting hours for both the lion and the rhino mechs to finally locate the entrance to the cave where the energon vein was located. However, the two mechs weren't happy to find out that the Autobots had managed to locate it before them.

"Well look who the cyber-cats dragged in," a black mech with a visor said when he saw the to beast-formers walk in. "If it isn't the leader of the Preda-dorks and their medic."

"Bass, it's been a while," Razorclaw sneered as he retrieved his blasters from his subspace. He then pointed one at Bass and the other at the other Autobot. "And hello to you too, X-Brawn, how's Sideburn doing? Last time I saw him, he was missing his lower half."

"Shut it Simba, or you're gonna' online tomorrow in the Emergency medbay!" the white and green mech retorted in a cowboy-like accent angrily, as both Autobots took aim at the 'Cons.

Headstrong was just about to say something when Bass let loose the first shot. 'Leave it to a wrecker to start a firefight.' He said to him self, while firing his own cannons back as he dove out of bullets path, not realizing that he had been standing in front of an exposed energon crystal.

"OH SCRAP, RUN!" Bass yelled in terror as he saw his shot going on a collision course towards said crystal. All four mechs did just that, however, Headstrong wasn't fast enough to make it out of the initial blast radius.

The rhino was hurtled into the wall of cave causing a miniature rockslide, which buries him alive. Having heard the explosion, Tantrum, Rampage, and Divebomb all enter the cave just in time to see X-Brawn and Bass turn around to go back and start digging into a pile of rubble. When Razorclaw sprints past them, Rampage realizes that Headstrong isn't with their leader. Pouncing onto the fleeing lion's back, the tiger pins his leader to the ground, causing the lion to yelp in pain.

"Where is 'Strong Razorclaw? He was supposed to be with you!" Rampage demanded.

"I don't know, and right now I'm more worried about making it out of this fragging cave, which is SLAGGING collapsing!" their leader growled as he threw the tiger off of him. And before Rampage could protest further, Razorclaw commed Soundwave requesting an emergency evacuation, then grabbed the fuming tiger by his tail and dragged him through the swirling green portal, with Divebomb and Tantrum following close behind.

To Be Continued…

A/N: This is the first chapter of the first of many tie-ins that I plan on writing. This story has already been completed and is on my Deviantart account, however, I may make changes to some of the chapters that may alter the story. I'm not sure on how often I can post the chapters, but I will make sure to post all of this story's chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

The End of the perfect gestalt team

Chapter 2: the fallout and the recovery

"You fragging afthole! We could have rescued him if you hadn't ran away with your tail between your legs!" Rampage shouted at Razorclaw, while Tantrum, who was also very angry with his team's leader, was holding the tiger back.

"If he was fast then he'd still be here, but he wasn't so it's Headstrong's fault for not making it out in time." the lion roared back, while he too was being held back by Divebomb.

"That's bullslag and you know it!"

"Big deal! He's probably in the hands now, so as far as I'm concerned he's failed his duty!"

"Why you no good-"

"SILENCE!" a loud voice echoed through the room.

The four beastformers turned to see their leader scowling at them.

"Lord Megatron," Razorclaw said as he shook himself out of Divebomb's grip, he then proceeded to kneel before the warlord.

"What happened that was so bad that you needed an immediate evacuation?"

"We were attacked by the Autobots. During the ensuing firefight, a stray blast ignited an energon crystal causing the cavern to become unstable. I was able to get out in time, but Headstrong, on the other servo, wasn't as lucky. He was slammed into the cavern's wall and subsequently buried under a ton of rubble." Razorclaw explained. However his explanation only fueled the warlord's anger.

"Why didn't you go back for him," Megatron asked angrily.

"He was taken by the Autobots," Razorclaw started to tell his leader, but Rampage butted in.

"My liege, Razorclaw didn't even try to save Headstrong! He just ran away with his tail between his back struts," the tiger said accusingly. Both Divebomb and Tantrum nodded their helms in agreement.

"Well then, Razorclaw met me in one hour. We will discuss your punishment then."

With that the silver mech exited the room. Before Razorclaw could turn around and attack the tiger, Tantrum roared in outrage. "You no good piece of slag!" The bull then charged at Razorclaw and grabbed his arm and threw him into a stack of empty containers. Then the bull proceeded to jump and straddle Razorclaw's waist and kept punching the lion until Divebomb managed to pull the enraged bull off of him.

"Razorclaw, that blatant lie you had just tried to tell Megatron was the last straw," Rampage said as he grabbed Tantrum's arm. He then turned to the bull. "Come on Trum', let's ditch this frozen energon stand."

He then punched in a set of coordinates and opened the ground bridge. Tantrum nodded before walking through the portal.

"One last thing slag head," Rampage said before he followed the bovine, "Frag You!"

The tiger then proceeded to flip his former teammates the 'bird', as the humans say, before he leapt through the portal. Then the portal closed.

After a few moments of utter silence, three different sets of chuckles alerted the two remaining Predacons to three forms hiding in the back corner of the room.

"Well that was unexpected, don't you think so Thunderhoof," one of the figures said with a smirk.

"Whys yes, Steeljaw, ayes thinks it was. How 'bout youse, Headsmasher," Thunderhoof said in a deeper voice.

"I think that we should inform lord Megatron about this development," Headsmasher cackled.

"Oh joy, it's you three," Razorclaw groaned.

Meanwhile, back at the collapses energon mine.

'Where am I?' was his first thought after regaining consciousness. Headstrong slowly onlined his optics only to be welcomed to the sight of a visor wearing mech staring back at him.

"AAAAAH!" Headstrong yelled as he tried to back up and online his arm blasters, only to receive an error message on his H.U.D.

"Whoa there dude! Calm down, I'm only trying to help you," the mech exclaimed as he raised his servos to show the rhino that he meant no harm.

"X-Brawn and I just dug you out of a slag load of rubble, and if you're wondering why your weapons are disabled," the black mech continued as he tried to calm the yellow and red mech down. Though when he spoke again, his voice was deep than before. "I removed them because I knew you'd be disoriented, and you'd probably shoot the first thing you'd see."

While the rhino wasn't happy with the fact that he no longer had his weapons, he was grateful for being dug out of the rubble. Before he could stand back up, a ground bridge opened and a red and white ambulance drove through, followed by a black pick-up truck, a red and silver quadruped with two rows of gold plates running along it's back and a spiked gold tail, a two legged gold and silver beast with two short arms, and a blue semi truck with flames on it.

Once the truck stopped in front of Headstrong, it started to transform into the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime. This caused the rhino to growl only to be silenced by the sound of a cannon whirling to life came from behind him.

"Ironhide put away your cannons. He is unarmed. Ratchet and Snarl, please check for any major injuries that he may have sustained. Grimlock, check for any more Decepticons," the Prime calmly said while keeping his optics locked with the rhino.

The bigger beast nodded then went off into another cave. Both the ambulance and the quadruped transformed and proceeded to run scans on the Con.

"Scrap," Ratchet sighed. "Snarl? Are you getting the same readouts?"

"Yep, what do you suggest we do?" The other medic inquired.

"We'll need to transport him back to my medbay immediately before he leaks to death," Ratchet stated before taking a syringe out of his subspace and proceeded to inject a pain suppressor into the rhino's system.

"Ah don' see why we're tryin' to save the slagger," Ironhide muttered before dodging one of Snarl's back plates, which said Dinobot threw at him for making the rude remark.

"Ha! Ya missed m-" was all the black mech could say before he was struck in the back of his helm by the same plate, which had boomeranged around behind him, causing him to face plant into a mud puddle.

"Alright Snarl, let's get these two back to HQ while Optimus and Bass go try to roundup Grimlock," Ratchet said as he carefully got Headstrong back to his feet. And with that the medic opened a ground bridge and helped walk the rhino through while the stegosaurus grabbed one of Ironhide's back struts and dragged the unconscious mech through the swirling bluish-green portal.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

The End of the perfect gestalt team

Chapter 3: Of Mercs and Medics

The rhino wasn't happy.

For the last twenty-four Earth hours, the Autobot CMO had been working nonstop to repair all the ruptured energon lines, but once Ratchet finished working on Headstrong, the Autobot attached a pair of stasis cuffs and slapped one end to the rhino's right arm and secured the other end to the medical berth the mech was laying on.

'Well, this day can't get any worse' he thought to himself. That's when the door opened and three small organics, or humans as the Autobots called them, ran in.

"Whoa! Look at the paint job on this guy," one of the humans, a femme with black hair with pink highlights, said.

"I don't see any wheels or wings on him, I wonder what his alt. mode is," another human, a younger femme with a darker skin tone and red hair commented while the third human, a mech with black hair with streaks of red in it, climbed up a ladder that was attached to his berth. However, his sudden gasp caused the other two organics to climb up after him.

"Um... Sari, Miko, Do you guys remember what Prime told us about red optics," the boy asked the two femmes when they reach the top of the ladder.

"No frickkin' way! He's a Con!" the black haired girl, Miko, yelled in excitement.

Headstrong could practically see the multitude of questions forming in the older girl's mind. Fortunately for him, a large green mech practically broke open the doors to the medbay.

"I heard Miko scream! What happened? Is she hurt?" said green mech asked the organics only to be hit by a flying wrench.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" an annoyed Ratchet exclaimed as he stood in the hole that used to be the entrance to the medbay. Then turning to the three organics, who were attempting to hide behind Headstrong's free servo only for the rhino to move it away. "And you three! What did Optimus tell you about running off without telling anyone?"

"Um...not to do it?" The younger girl, Sari, said with a guilty smile.

"Exactly! What do you think would have happened if he," Ratchet pointed at Headstrong. "Had somehow managed to break out of those stasis cuffs? He could have grabbed the three of you and then he could have used you as leverage against us so that he could escape."

"Oh please, as if I would do something like that," the rhino scoffed, causing everyone in the room to look at him with questioning looks

"I may be a Decepticon, but unlike other Cons, I still have morals. I'd never do something like that. If I wanted to escape, I would just charge my way through this place till I either reach the exit or bust through to the outside." Headstrong explained, crossing his servos.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Ratchet resumed reprimanding the humans. Once he was done, Miko glanced at the Con.

"Sooooo, you gotta name?" she asked.

"My name is Headstrong, field medic for my team, the Predacons," he replied.

"Why is your team called that?"

Sighing, Headstrong decided he'd humor the girl by answering her questions.

"It's because all of my teammates and I have alt. modes similar to animals. Mine happens to be similar to the Ceratherium simum." When the girl raised an eyebrow he clarified. "It's the scientific name for a white rhinoceros."

"Oh. So was there anything unique about you're team?"

"My team was one of the few combiner teams. This meant that we could combine into a bigger and more powerful mech. Ours was known as Predaking, and we were supposedly the perfect combiner team."

"Who were the other members?"

"There was Rampage, Tantrum, Divebomb and Razorclaw. Rampage was the team's distractor, or someone who'd focus solely on keeping the enemies attention away from the others. Though he was a bit psychotic at times, he was the closest one out of all of them to being an actual friend. Tantrum was our demolitions specialist. He wasn't much of a thinker, but he defiantly knew how his way around explosives. Divebomb, the team's scout and aerial specialist, was a bit of a narcissist and preferred to do battle in the air than alongside the rest of us. But seeing as he was born for flying, I wouldn't blame him. Razorclaw, our leader, was..." Headstrong trailed off, his optics grew wide behind his visor. A growl started to build in his vocal processor causing him to start trembling in anger.

"Um, are you ok dude?" Miko asked noticing the sudden change in Headstrong's demeanor. Ratchet and Bulkhead also picked up on this change as well. Bulkhead quickly scooped up the kids into his servos while Ratchet readied his EMP generator. However, Headstrong didn't move for the longest time.

"What just happened?" the boy asked peering around on of Bulkheads digits.

 ** _CRASH_**

The entire room shook from the force that was created from Headstrong's unconscious frame collapsing back down on to the berth.

"Did, did he just faint?" Sari asked as Bulkhead started to take the kids somewhere else before things escalated any further.

"I think he glitched." Bulkhead guessed as he carefully went through the hole that he had made. "It probably has something to do with Razorclaw."

"What makes you say that," the pre-teen asked.

"Well, for starters, this happened because he was thinking about his team's leader. And secondly, unlike other Cons who usually get violent when something like this happens, he just froze up like there was a conflict brewing in his processor," Ratchet said as he finished running scans on the unconscious Con.

Headstrong wasn't sure what had caused him to glitch like that. The last thing he could recall was answering Miko's questions. He suspected that he might have gotten it from the energon explosion and that Ratchet had probably missed it because he didn't have any prior data on how his processor had been functioning.

~On the Nemesis~

"They did WHAT?!"

"Lord Megatron," Razorclaw said hesitantly. He had told Megatron what happened, but spun it in his favor to lessen his chance of being brutally dismantled by his leader's anger. This, however, only made the warlord even more furious than he already was.

"Your telling me that after your little 'stunt' the only member who hasn't left is Divebomb!" Megatron roared at the now cowering lion. "Give me three reasons why I shouldn't terminate you on this very spot!" the silver mech said as he raised his fusion cannon and aimed it a the orange and gold mech, who was now quickly walking backwards in an attempt to get out of there.

"We're his reasons," a voice came from the shadows.

The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows along with two other mechs. "We'll to join the Predacons."

"While I agree that you'd fill in the gaps, the Predacons are a combiner team, meaning you'll need to form the gestalt bond with Razorclaw, then we'll talk." Megatron said lowering his cannon. Then he turned to Razorclaw. "I'm still putting you in the brig for what you have done, Razorclaw. Consider yourself lucky that these three were here to offer their services."

Grabbing the poor mech, Steeljaw lead his new team leader to the brig, smiling smugly the entire way down while Thunderhoof and Headsmasher followed closely behind them. Headsmasher turned to Thunderhoof with a large grin.

:: Ten credits says that the boss bots will be at each other's neck cables in one Earth day. :: he said over his private comm. link and held out a servo.

:: Make it twenty and ya' got ya' selves ah deal. :: the moose said as he shook his teammates servo to seal the deal.

~Meanwhile, in a spaceship drifting somewhere in an asteroid field~

:: B4. :: A large dark green and gray mech with two cannons mounted on his back said over his comm. link.

:: Slag it! You sunk my battleship. :: a smaller tannish yellow mech with a large cannon mounted on his arm grumbled as he touched a box on the data pad he was holding, causing a red X to appear in the box.

:: Swindle, Mega-Octane, what you two slag heads up to, :: a third mech said as he entered the room. The dark brown and orange mech then pulled up a nearby chair and proceeded to spin it around so that the chair was facing backwards. Said mech then proceeded to sit in the chair so that he was facing the other two mechs, whom were both giving him a skeptical look.

:: Who authorized your request to leave your quarters, Sideways, :: the green mech, who was apparently the mech that was in charge of the ship, said crossing his servos.

:: Those locks you placed on my door were a snap to disarm for someone like me, you do realize that Megsy. :: Sideways cackled.

:: Oh for the love of Primus. Get back in to your room before I have Brawl drag you there himself. :: Mega-Octane said as a fourth and more bulkier mech started to get off of the he had been lounging on.

:: Whoa there boss bot, I only came to tell you that there's two Predacons currently tied up there! :: Sideways said as he lurched to his feet and held up his servos in surrender.

:: WHY DIDN'T YOU SLAGGING COMM. ME! :: the green mech yelled as threw the data pad he was holding at the skinnier mech.

:: I was trying to, but SOMEONE kept ignoring my requests! ::

:: Oh. :: Mega-Octane said slumping his shoulders.

Just then a white and orange bot entered the room pulling a rope attached to two hogtied red and orange mechs.

:: Sideways, why were Tantrum and Rampage hogtied in our quarters, :: the white mech asked accusingly.

:: They appeared out of nowhere, so I tied them up to question them. However, Tigger here wanted to speak with Megsy. :: Sideways explained as pointed to Rampage.

:: Well then Rampage, what did you need to ask me? :: the leader asked as he untied the two Predacons.

:: I wanted to know if you had any spots left for any more EX-Decepticons, :: Rampage said staring directly into the merc's visor.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

The End of the perfect gestalt team

Chapter 4: Revelations

:: You want to join us, a group of ex-Decepticon mercenaries, :: Mega-Octane asked the red and orange tiger skeptically. :: How did you get the coordinates for our location? ::

:: After Razorclaw's little stunt, I couldn't bear to be anywhere close to him anymore. So I punched in the coordinates that Blitzwing had given me in case anything like this came up after the last time that cowardly lion did something like this, :: Rampage replied angrily, still keeping his optics locked with the mercenary's

:: So zat is vhy I a request to come aboard, :: a purple and tan mech said as he walked in to the room, having to crouch a bit to avoid hitting the twin cannons on his back. The mech then turned to look at the Predacons, a monocle like device over his right optic began to focus on Rampage. Then, without warning, his faceplate spun quickly to the left, switching from the dark blue faceplate with the monocle to a brownish-red faceplate with a visor over his optics and a large chin. A scowl on this new faceplate revealed that the mech had a gap in between his top two front teeth.

:: AND VHY DIDN'T YOU ZINK TO VARN US ZAT ZE TWO OF YOU VERE ON YOUR VAY HERE SO THAT... ::

Before he could finish his sentence, his face, once again, quickly spun to the left. This time revealing a pitch-black faceplate with a face like that of a Jack-O'-Lantern. Though his red optics lacked any pupils, Rampage could sense the insanity that lay within this unusual mech.

:: Ve CoUlD hAvE tHrOwN a PaRtY! :: the purple and tan mech cackled, confusing the Predacons.

:: Blitzwing, now isn't the time for your insanity, :: Movor deadpanned, still holding on to the rope that was tied to Tantrum and Rampage.

: : So what did the fleabag do this time? :: a new voice cackled behind Rampage, causing the tiger to jump.

:: Bet he kept taking credit for successful missions. No wait! He's been taking naps instead of attending mandatory meetings, and then blaming you for his absence, :: the grayish mech cackled even harder, enraging both Rampage and Mega-Octane.

:: Vortex! Shut the frag up! :: both mechs yelled over their comm. links, causing the whole room to go dead silent.

:: You really want to know what that aft head did this time? He fraggin' left Headstrong behind on our last mission buried under a pile of boulders! Then had the ball bearings to lie about the incident right to Megatron's faceplate! :: Rampage said, his yellow optics turning a bloody red from the tiger's rage. Mega-Octane placed a servo onto Rampage's shoulder.

:: You made the right decision Rampage. Nobody should follow a leader who'd leave a solider behind then lie to their leader about what happened, :: the green mech said trying to stop Rampage from going ballistic. He then turned his helm towards the gray mech.

:: Vortex, take Sideways back to his quarters. And make sure the locks are still there. ::

Nodding quickly, Vortex grabbed Sideways right servo and proceeded to drag the, now protesting, brown and orange mech down the hallway that led to the crews' quarters. Turning back to the red and orange tiger, he let out a sigh. Then Tantrum spoke up.

:: We still want to join the Defectors. We can be valuable assets. I was one of the best weapons specialists working for the Decepticons. And Rampage is an excellent tracker and hunter. ::

:: If you want to join us, you'll need to scratch out your Decepticon sigils. Also you'll need to pass a few tests before I can make my final decision. :: Mega-Octane said as he untied the two Predacons. Then, once the Predacons were back on there feet, Mega-Octane held out his servos.

:: Do you accept my terms? ::

Tantrum and Rampage looked at each other before turning to look at the mercenary's outstretched servos. They both nodded and shook the servo in front of them.

:: I do. :: they both said simultaneously.

:: Excellent! Your testing starts in one Earth day. ::

~Back at the Autobot's HQ~

Headstrong slowly started to online his systems. His H.U.D displayed the low fuel level warning, as well as the current time. He'd been offline for at least twenty-four Earth hours.

Groaning, the rhino tried to sit-up only to hear something whiz passed his helm. Startled, he turned his helm in the direction the object came from, only to see Ratchet scowling at him, with a wrench in his servo.

"If you even think about sitting up again, I'll make sure the next wrench won't miss it's mark," the red and white medic threatened, raising the wrench in his servos for emphasis. "You hit your helm pretty hard; nearly gave me a spark attack. However I did find the cause for your processor glitch. Turns out Bulkhead was right, it was caused by conflicting emotions in combination with some damage you had sustained from the explosion and being buried under rubble."

"What are you Bots gonna do with me once I'm done healing? Cause there ain't no way I'm going back to the Cons since I wasn't important enough for my team leader to come rescue me, and I doubt Prime will allow my to join you guys," Headstrong asked laying back down carefully so that he would open any welds Ratchet had made.

Ratchet snorted, confusing the rhino.

"That's where you're wrong," the medic said monitoring Headstrong's vitals. "Do you remember a mech by the name of Deadlock?"

"Yeah, he was one of the deadliest Decepticon I've ever met in person. Last I heard was that he went missing."

"Well, he's now the Autobot know as Drift."

"No fragging way. He would never switch sides after all the carnage he's caused."

"I'm dead serious, in fact here's his file," Ratchet stated as he handed the yellow and red mech a data pad.

"Well I'll be, it is him, though the paint scheme is different than when I last saw him," Headstrong chuckled. "So you're saying Prime might allow me to stay?"

"There's a good chance since you've haven't tried to escape," the medic said with a grin.

Suddenly a loud alarm rang through out the base. Caught off guard, Headstrong started to panic since his weapons systems were disabled for obvious reasons. Ratchet was about to make an attempt at calming the frightened rhino when his comm. link went off.

:: Ratchet, we've detected three large cybertronian life forms entering the Earth's atmosphere. They do not appear to be Autobots or Decepticons, however we shall need all mechs with proper medical training present at the landing site. Which means we will need Headstrong to come with us, if he is capable. Optimus Prime out. ::

"Well, looks like you'll be able to show Optimus what you can do," Ratchet told the rhino, who had finally calmed himself down.

"Why's that?"

"Three big Cybertronians have entered the Earth's atmosphere and Prime wants ALL capable mechs with medical training to be at the landing site. That includes you, however you'll be wearing a portable system monitor. So let me switch out the monitoring devices and we can go," the ambulance said as he pulled a data pad with multiple ports on it from a drawer in his desk.

"Wait, you're not going to protest his decision, even after I glitched?"

"Trust me, I'm protesting it adamantly on the inside, but I believe you're well enough to help out on this mission. Now, if you feel that you can't use your legs without some support, I have some crutches that you can use for the time being." Ratchet said as he hooked up the new monitoring device.

"Thanks," Headstrong said as he slowly got off of the berth, but almost collapsed when his knee joints began to hurt. "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

~At the landing site, a military base in California~

"Dude, watch where your going next time," a large brown mech said, trying to push an equally as large navy blue mech off of him.

"Chill out bra', it was only, like, an accident. Didn't mean to harsh your mellow, Behemoth," the other mech said jumping off of Behemoth.

"Will the two of you mute you vocal processors," a slightly larger emerald green mech said slapping the backs of the other two's helms.

"Slag it Ziz, That hurts!"

"Yeah dude, you need to take a cool down capsule!"

"Behemoth, Leviathan, focus on why we came to this planet. We need to find the Autobots and ask to join them so that we can get revenge on the son of a glitch who created us," Ziz reminded them calmly but sternly.

Then they heard the opening of a spacebridge. They had to find an alternate mode and fast.

Behemoth found an M1A2 Abrams tank, scanned it, transformed and then hid behind a hanger. Leviathan found an SSBN-743 submarine, scanned it, transformed and then dove into the water in a nearby port. Ziz found a Boeing C-17 Globe master III, scanned it, transformed and hid in the hanger Behemoth was hiding behind.

Just after Ziz hid in the hanger, a cybernetic lion along with four other mechs walked onto the base. Sniffing, he picked up on one of the trio's scents.

"Come out, come out, from wherever you are," the lion chuckled to himself. Then he signaled his teammates to spread out.

On the other side of the base, another space bridge opened and a cybernetic rhino walked out on a pair of crutches, followed by a red, green, and white sports car, an ambulance, a red and blue semi-truck, a cybernetic stegosaurus, and a black sedan.

Both groups were unaware of each other's presence, however the cybernetic rhino and the ambulance encountered the cybernetic lion and a cybernetic wolf in front of Ziz's hiding spot.

Then, without warning, the rhino transformed and charged at the lion.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;"The End of the perfect gestalt team/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: 283.0pt;" align="center"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Chapter 5: Revelations part 2/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""You!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Razorclaw turned around to see a very angry rhino charging at him. He quickly sidestepped the attack and transformed into his robot mode. The rhino then skidded to a stop before transforming as well./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""You fragging bastard!" Headstrong said withdrawing his battle ax and charged at Razorclaw once more. "You left me buried under that pile of rubble!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""Well if you had been faster, you would have made it out of there with me." Razorclaw said coldly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""Well you won't need to worry about my well being anymore, you son of a glitch." Headstrong said as he swung his ax at his former leader./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""And why's that?" The lion said as used his sword to block the rhino's attack. "Don't tell me you've actually joined those worthless Auto-scums."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""As a matter of fact I did! At least they care about their teammates!" The yellow and red mech said as he continued his assault./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""Well then, it's a good thing I've already found a replacement for you." The lion sneered, catching his opponent off guard./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""And since you've defected to the enemy, it will be my pleasure to make sure that you won't pass on any Decepticon secrets to the Autobots." A voice said from behind Headstrong./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Suddenly a sharp stabbing pain rocketed through the rhino's frame. Headstrong slowly looked down at his chest and his optics filled with horror. The mech that had snuck up on him had pierced his chest with sword just inches from his spark./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""You've served the cause well, but unfortunately we have to let you go." The mech said smugly as he slowly withdrew his sword from his victim's chassis, causing Headstrong scream in agony./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;"However, the dull blue mech didn't get to savor his victory as a large unknown green and beige mech tackled him. Ratchet, who was rushing to Headstrong's side, launched an EMP blast at Razorclaw, knocking the lion out cold./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""You know, I've seen you somewhere before," the wolf said as he traded blows with his attacker. "Oh right, now I remember you! You were the first of Shockwave's experiments in creating mechs that had more than one alt. mode. I believe he called you Ziz, am I right?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""Scrap the sarcasm, Steeljaw. I'm not one of that glitch's experiments anymore, and I'm definitely not a Decepticon either." Ziz said as he withdrew an arm cannon from his subspace. "Now, why don't you run back to Bucket head and tell him that me and myspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanbrothers aren't joining his faction."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""That's a shame." Steeljaw said shaking his head. He then quickly withdrew a pistol from his subspace and fired at Ziz's leg, causing the green mech to fall on to his knees. "You would've made a great Decepticon."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""Steeljaw, it's obvious that neither he nor his brothers are going to join us without some persuasion." A hawk said before transforming. "I say we just take this one back with us to use as bait to capture the other two."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""That's not such a bad idea, Divebomb." Steeljaw said as he grabbed Ziz's neck cables. "Go and get our 'fearless' leader, will you? I'll signal the others to pull back."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Nodding, Divebomb ran over to the unconscious lion, grabbed of his servos, and then proceeded to drag him back to the ground bridge. He was soon joined by a indigo moose and an orange ram./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Steeljaw then turned to Ratchet and smiled a smug grin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""Tell Behemoth and Leviathan that, if they ever want to see their older brother alive again, to go to these coordinates by themselves by this time seven Earth days from now." The wolf said as he dragged a struggling Ziz through the ground bridge, which closed right behind him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""Scrap, now what am I gonna do?" The medic said, staring down at the unconscious rhino laying at his feet./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;"The sound of footsteps running towards him caused him to look up over his shoulder. To his left, he saw a dark blue and gray mech running besides a smaller black mech and a red gray mech. While on his right, the medic saw a large tan and maroon mech running besides an equally as tall red and blue mech and a smaller white, red, and green mech./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Once they had all reached his location, the large red and blue mech placed his hand on the medic's shoulder./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""What happened here?" He said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""Steeljaw not only nearly terminated Headstrong, but he's also capture a mech name Ziz." Ratchet said as he carefully tried to picked up the rhino, but failed to lift him very far before falling backwards, earning a snicker from two of the smaller mechs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""What, they've got our bro! That's like so not cool!" The blue mech yelled kicking a hanger with his foot in anger. The tan one rushed over to the blue mech and tried to calm him down./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Once the blue one had finished venting his anger out, both he and his brother returned to the group./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""So I take it that you're Ziz's brothers, Leviathan and Behemoth, correct?" Ratchet said as he tried to, with the help of the gray and red mech, once again lift the unconscious rhino back on to his feet, but failed, causing both the black mech and the white, red, and green mech to burst into laughter. The medic growled and withdrew to wrenches from his subspace and threw them at said mechs' helms, both wrenches a direct hit on their respective targets./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""Yeah, I'm Behemoth, and this joker is my twin brother, Leviathan. How did you already know our names?" Behemoth asked, smacking Leviathan upside his helm when he started snickering at the two unlucky mechs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""A dull-blue Predacon going by the name Steeljaw told me to give you a message. He said to meet him at these coordinates in seven Earth days if you ever want to see your brother online ever again." Ratchet said. The red and blue mech, who had remained quiet the entire time tapped the medic on the shoulder./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""Ratchet, maybe you should remove his battle ax." He suggested./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""Oh like that's gonna-" Ratchet stopped mid sentence when he tried to remove the ax from Headstrong's grip and was shocked at how heavy the ax actually was./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""Um, Prime? Would you please remove his ax?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Prime reached down and grabbed the ax's handle and was also surprised at the ax's weight. Once he had removed the heavy melee weapon from the rhino's grasp, the prime then deposited it into his own subspace./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Ratchet then tried once more to lift Headstrong off the ground, and was shocked at how much easier it was now that a Prime had taken the rhino's ax. Ratchet then withdrew a small handheld device and pressed a few buttons, causing a ground bridge to openspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanin front of the group./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""Snarl, help me get Headstrong to my medbay pronto." Ratchet ordered the red and silver mech./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""You two," He said as he turned towards Behemoth and his twin. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""Bring these two idiots with you to my medbay. I still need to preform a proper evaluation on you." The medic said motioning towards the to mechs lying unconscious, both of whom had a large wrench shaped dent in the middle of their helms. The two large mechs looked at one another before nodding their helms. Leviathan grabbed the black mech and slung him over his shoulder, while Behemoth did the same to the tri colored mech. Once Ratchet and Snarl had gotten a firm hold on the former Predacon, the two medics proceeded to walk through the green vortex, followed closely by Behemoth, then Leviathan, with Optimus bringing up the rear. Once the big mech had walked through the bridge, it closed without leaving a single sign that a battle had just occurred. But all of them failed to notice two out of place vehicles; a dark green 1981 Chevrolet Bel-Air, which doesn't belong on a military base, and a gray F-102 Delta Dagger fighter jet, which was retired in 1979./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""Did you record the location's coordinates, Archer?" A voice came from the car's radio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""Sure did, Card Shark. Maybe after we complete our assignment, well drop by HQ and prank old Iron-aft for old times sake." The jet responded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;""I like the way you think, cousin." Card Shark said before the two unknown mechs left the quiet military base./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 200%;"To Be Continued.../span /p 


End file.
